hope
by someonesaveme
Summary: Fitch has always wanted to go out to sea but couldn't because of her fathers gambling debts and is forced to work as a prostitute to pay it off. can an unruly  bunch of rookie pirates help her find her way? And maybe even let her join their crew?


storyline:Fitch is a girl who has always wanted to go out to sea but couldn't because of her fathers gambling debts and is forced to work as a prostitute to pay it off. can an unruly bunch of rookie pirates help her find her way? And maybe even let her join their crew?

"GET OUT!" A blonde teenage girl screams at a man who was being disrespectful to her while she was at her second job. A temporary bar tender and an interesting one at that. "If you are not going to apologize then don't come back!" the girl said. And with a swish of her long blonde hair she went back inside but she could still hear him say.

"Ill come back here with some of my friends so don't think you get off that easy!" said the fat ugly pig who was struggling to stand up.

"Fitch-san don't you think that was a bit harsh? he only..."

"harsh? Me?" Fitch cut off the middle aged woman with a sneer. "he called me his 'babe' and tried to grab my butt Tei-chan thats for my other job not here."

"But Fitch-san I think he knew what your other line of work is so he..." mumbled Tei almost to herself.

"Are you trying to defend him? He had no right to..." the clock chimed 8 o'clock "oh great. See you tomorrow Tei-chan!"

Just as Fitch was about to walk out the door another man, thin with a straw hat and a red button up shirt bumped into Fitch.

He fell on top of her. "sorry" he said and got up then reached his hand out to her. "you okay?" he asked the beet red Fitch took his hand and when she was up she realized that there was someone else with him a green haired man with three swords and three earrings in his left ear. 'gay?...' Fitch thought.

"Im Luffy and this is Zoro. said the boy with the straw hat, "do you work here?"

"uh...yes!" Fitch replied still a little embarrassed from a moment ago.

"yosh!" shouted Luffy he sat down carelessly and said "well have ten of everything!"

"E-everything?" fitch said

"un! Everything!"

While Fitch prepared the food she couldn't help but wonder why those faces and names seemed so familiar? were they famous before? Did they do some heroic deed and get in the local newspaper? no they didn't seem to be from around here...then what?

While Luffy and Zoro ate(Luffy at blinding speed and proportion) Fitch asked them where they were from.

Then Luffy launched into a huge needless story about his hometown and his brother and gramps and all Fitch could hear was "blah blah blah blah blah!" Zoro then casually punched luffy right in the face and said "shut it she doesn't wanna hear your whole life story." Tei being quite into the story pouted. Zoro turned towards Fitch and said "were pirates, from east blue mostly."

This statement didn't settle well with Fitch but she couldn't remember why?

"I remember now!" squealed Tei who was lost in her own world for a minute there. "you guys are the new rookies come outta nowhere! the straw hat pirates!"

Fitch suddenly had a terrible stomach pain. what was this feeling? who were these pirates and why did they give her such a bad feeling?

suddenly the door to the bar flung open. and standing in the doorway was a tall skinny man.

oh shit! Nelluc Drawde the man who "took me in" I had gotten preoccupied with Luffy and Zoro and forgot to go to my second job being a prostitute.

"come here girl your late so we get you for an extra day." Fitch in her mind didn't have a choice so she hung her head low and began to walk towards him.

"wait." said Luffy almost in a hushed voice. and just when everyone thought he was going to say something intelligent he continued, "we haven't payed yet."

Zoro, being the only one who had noticed the situation without warning came in-between Fitch and Nelluc and slashed out at Nelluc. before Zoro had realized what happened his face was against the ground hands being held behind his back and swords gone.

somehow Nelluc had managed to deflect Zoros attack, take his swords and pin him down in the matter of a second.

after Luffy realized Zoro was in trouble he grabbed Fitch and ran towards the ship(?) he knew Zoro could handle himself.


End file.
